soul_calibur_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Solf J. Kimblee
Major Solf J. Kimblee, also known as the Crimson Alchemist a former State Alchemist who was employed by the Homunculi to track down the Elric Brothers. Background Physical Appearance Personality Kimblee is as much a philosopher as he is a sociopath. A gentleman artist through and through, he considers his alchemically-induced explosions to be of the highest aesthetic and aims to make them as "beautiful" as possible in terms of scope, destructive capability and sound - sound apparently being the most important criterion based on his oft-showcased keen ear for explosives and his manic enthusiasm for loud eruptions. Kimblee's twisted psyche manifests not so much outwardly as in his personal philosophies. Not so much immoral as amoral, he stands as an inquisitive, apathetic observer most of the time, assessing people and situations while throwing out morality and the concept of grey areas as contaminating factors. Driven by such mindsets as "survival of the fittest" and "to the victor go the spoils", Kimblee takes great pleasure in determining whether the will and/or strength of one person or party is capable of overpowering those of another and genuinely respects people of strong will and unshakable conviction, but cares little to nothing for human lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise. Even his own life is accountable to his warped ideals and he is only too glad to put his existence on the line. Cool and mannerly, Kimblee is an avid philosopher and skilled rhetorician who argues his nihilistic viewpoints well enough to silence most naysayers. However, he seems aware that his mindset and actions are not in tune with the popular veins of thought and actively shrouds his sociopathy with gentlemanly decorum and clever semantics. As an analyst of human nature, Solf J. Kimblee understands exactly what needs to be said in order to hide his "heresy" from those who would not understand him. He is shown to be a very calculating and methodical man, able to seemingly perceive any and all matters at hand and use this information to better manipulate the situation, making him all the more dangerous. History Relationships Abilities * Alchemy *'General Alchemy': Kimblee is capable of general transmutation that involves simply transmuting one object into another. Though he rarely uses this type of alchemy. *'Explosion Alchemy': Kimblee specializes in a form of alchemy that causes alchemical explosions. Kimblee's right hand is tattooed with the sun symbol inside a upside-down triangle, and his left with the crescent moon inside a triangle. Representing Ying and Yang. When the triangles are placed on top of one another, they combine to form a hexagram. A symbol which represents all four of the basic elements (Earth, Fire, Water & Air). By putting the palms of his hands together, Kimblee creates a transmutation circle that causes explosive reactions. This alchemical energy can be directed over a certain distance before exploding. Kimblee has developed unique methods to further utilize the destructive power of his alchemy. He can take a handful of small stones and release them as a multitude of flying debris upon throwing them. The velocity is great enough cause dents in metal. When he is empowered by a Philosopher's Stone his destructive capability is increased greatly allowing him to destroy a area around the size of a half a mile within a large circle. He also demonstrated the ability to extend this destructive force a quarter mile wide and miles long straight line. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:Amestris State Military Category:Playable Characters